


Early Morning Antics

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood





	Early Morning Antics

"Sasuke..?"

"Hn?"

"I'm cold..." Naruto whined, tugging on the blanket keeping the darker-haired young man warm.

"No."

"But I'm cold."

"If you take my blanket, then I'll be cold."

"But I'm cooooooooooold," Naruto protested, poking his boyfriend.

"So was I."

"Sasukeeeeeeehhh..."

"I said no."

"Cuddles?" Naruto suggested, snuggling up to the now mostly awake Uchiha.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Yay! Love you," Naruto purred, wriggling in under the blankets to wrap his arms around Sasuke.

Sasuke merely ignored him, shifting slightly out of discomfort. Despite the fact that he had been "dating" Naruto for several months, he still wasn't used to the physical affection that the blond so enjoyed. It wasn't that he disliked it, per say, but that he had been denied of such sensations for too many years prior.

"You comfy?" Naruto asked, nuzzling his boyfriend's pale cheek in the early morning light.

"I suppose."

"Good. Cuz I love you."

"You've said that twice now," Sasuke mumbled, hiding his face beneath the sheets.

"Yah. Cuz I love you," Naruto teased, peeking under the blankets. "Are you blushing under there?"

"...No."

"Oh my god you are! You're so cute, teme!" he gushed, hugging the now humiliated Uchiha tight.

"Oh, shut up."

"Make me. You can't shut me up, though, because I love you and you need to know that."

"How about this? I love you, too. Now shut up so I can sleep."

Dead silence.

"...Bingo."


End file.
